Secret lovers
by Pururoo
Summary: Mori and Haruhi are perfect for eachother, if only they knew that. Will they have enough courage to admit their love for eachother? May contain Out of character-ness...
1. The Christmas Ball

Haruhi-

Mori. My one and only love. But he didn't know. He didn't know at all.

I had to be brave. I had to tell him.

Tonight was the perfect opportunity. The Ouran high school host club Christmas ball.

Mori-

Oh Haruhi... you look so beautiful in that dress. In anything, really. Even if you wore rags you would be beautiful. Hmmm, rags. Sexy.

'Takashi? What's wrong?' Dammit. He caught me staring at her. Again.

'Erm, nothing, Mitskuni.' I mumbled.

Mitskuni looked at me and giggled. 'You were staring at Haru-chan.'

I blushed.

Mitskuni giggled again. 'Mori and Haruhi sitting in a tree, K- ahhhh!' He sang.

I covered his mouth. 'If you say anything, Mitskuni, anything at all... you're busted.' I whispered fiercely.

Mitskuni's eyes widened. 'So I'm right!' He gasped.

Oops. 'I don't know what you're talking about, Mitskuni.' Knowing Mitskuni, he would tell anyone, as long as they gave him sweets.

Mitskuni just smiled.' I won't tell anyone, Takashi.' Oh really?

I really needed to change the subject. 'Mitskuni... your jacket buttons are undone. Tamaki won't be happy if you don't look smart.'

I bent down to do his buttons up. God, he was short. And getting tubby too. Well, he did eat a lot of cake. Serves him right.

Haruhi-

I was standing underneath a large crystal chandelier. Stupid chandelier. Stupid ball. Stupid Tamaki.

Urgh. It was so... i didn't know how to put it. Over the top? That was an understatement.

We were in Ouran Academy's largest dining hall. However, it looked more like hell. Well, my own personal hell.

Bouquets of mistletoe and holly were tied to every pillar, glitter balls were dangling from the ceiling and a continuous snow of white fluff fell onto my head.

Tamaki had 'ordered' me to wear a ridiculous pink dress that i kept standing on.

This was all so annoying.

The rest of the host club were wearing white suits.

Mori looked really good in the suit.

Not that i was staring at him.

'Ladies... and well, ladies, welcome to the first Ouran high school host club's Christmas ball. I hope you'll enjoy yourself!' Tamaki called to the crowd of impatient girls outside.

The doors opened and i was vaguely aware of a large group of girls gawping at my outfit.

'Wow! Haruhi looks good in a dress' I heard one girl shriek.

Why am I the only one in a dress? Its just not fair….

All I knew was that this Christmas ball was going to be hell.


	2. When it all went wrong

Mori-

I could see Haruhi being harassed by a group of screaming girls and I desperately wanted to help her.

But I couldn't.

Well, I could, just I ….

Just I'm a coward.

Too cowardly to help the person I love.

I sat heavily on a nearby bench and watched Mitskuni being fed cake by three girls.

'Sometimes its hard being a host, isn't it?'

It was _her._

She was speaking to me.

I turned to see her perched awkwardly on the end of the bench.

I nodded silently.

I remained silent for a minute, stuck on what to say.

She sighed.

I was boring her!

'Er… how did you get away… from all those girls?'

I mumbled quickly.

She laughed.

'I said that Tamaki would kiss them if they asked him nicely. So they all ran off to Tamaki and I managed to escape.'

I laughed with her.

'That was a good idea… poor Tamaki…'

Harahi shook her head. 'No… he enjoys attention… urgh, Im the opposite, really. Tamaki is so… bigheaded about his looks… he likes it when girls go swooning after him. He's an idiot.' She grumbled angrily.

I was surprised. I though she fancied him.

'Your lucky… not getting that much attention…'

She muttered.

She suddenly blushed.

'Not that your ugly or anything!' She squeaked.

'The opposite! Your very…. erm, fit!'

She blushed even redder.

'Not that I… I would never, you wouldn't fancy… I mean, me? Urgh, ah what am I saying? Of course not…. Never! I wouldn't!'

I covered her mouth with my hand.

'Shhh! I know that you don't fancy me. You were just being polite.' I muttered.

Her eyes widened.

My hand…

I prised my hand off her mouth.

She looked away from me.

'I'm going to change; I've had enough of this stupid dress.'

She got up and almost ran out of the hall.

Well, that was an interesting chat.

What the hell am I going to do now?

Haruhi-

I sat in the changing rooms, crying.

At least I had said half of what I'd intended to say.

But he thought I was being polite!

He is so stupid sometimes…

Yet so am I.

I basically said he was unpopular.

And that nobody liked him.

I like him!

This had all gone wrong.

What the hell am I going to do now?


	3. Haruhi is a homo?

Haruhi-

I was now wearing a suit.

I was comfortable, at last.

I saw Tamaki strutting over, being followed by a large group of girls.

I sighed.

Just leave me alone!

Tamaki scowled.

'I see… you not wearing your dress…' He observed grumpily.

'Well, done!' I said sarcastically.

'But haruhi… you're not supposed to disobey my orders! As king,-'

'Shut up, senpai. If you haven't noticed, nobody obeys you! Look at the twins… you told them to be calm and dignified today… look at the way their dancing! Oh…ouch….'

'Cut it out, Haruhi!' Tamaki's sharp voice pulled my attention away from the twins.

A girl behind him tapped him on the shoulder.

'Excuse me, Tamaki, but I think your being a little mean! All Haruhi wanted was to get out of that dress… he _is_ a boy after all, it's not surprising he wanted to wear his suit. Anyway, I thought it was unfair that haruhi was the only one in cosplay!'

Tamaki scowled darkly at the now frightened girl.

'I'll show you…. Haruhi! Come with me!'

Tamaki pulled Haruhi to the small stage at the edge of the room.

He pushed passed the orchestra and stood next to a microphone.

'Excuse me! I have an announcement to make!' Tamaki yelled into the microphone.

'What are you doing?' I hissed.

Tamaki laughed a hysterical laugh.

Now everyone was looking at him.

The twins had stopped mid-jump, and had tumbled to the floor.

Kyoya was scowling slighting while scribbling in his notebook.

Honey had a piece of cake in his mouth but wasn't chewing.

And mori… where was he?

'I'm going to reveal something that has been a secret for almost a year.'

I gasped. Surely not…

The girls shrieked with excitement and shuffled closer.

Tamaki lifted my hand up and I tried to pull away.

I heard gasps from all round the room.

'Their engaged?'

'Haruhi and Tamaki are dating?

'Their homo's!'

I wanted to breakdown and cry.

However I concentrated on pulling my hand away.

It seemed in slow motion.

'Haruhi-'

The twins slowly stood up, looking stunned.

'-is-'

Kyoya leaned forward, shocked.

'-a-'

Honey seemed to be choking.

'-G- aaaaaahhhhhh!'

It one second for me to figure out what happened.

Mori had pinned Tamaki to the wall and his fist was a centimetre from Tamaki face.

I nearly melted with emotion.

But what emotion?

Everybody was silent.

Until the screaming began.

Mori-

Let go…

Let go!

I can't.

I'm just so angry…

I want to beat the hell out of this son of a bitch!

What would Haruhi think though…?

I dropped Tamaki on the floor.

Where he belonged.

I felt some-one next to me.

I looked down.

(I have to say, a long way down)

And saw Haruhi.

'Thank you, Mori.'

She whispered.

My breath whooshed out and I fainted.

Tamaki-

Picking mushrooms…

Picking mushrooms…

Picking mushrooms…


	4. Koaru's secret corridor

Haruhi-

While the twins and Kyoya calmed the hysterical guests down, me and honey dragged Mori into the changing rooms.

For a small boy, Honey was very strong.

However, once inside the changing rooms, he began to cry.

'My takashi! He's dead!' Honey wailed.

'Don't be stupid honey, he fainted.'

Honey's eye's widened.

'I know, lets feed him cake!'

'Errr… ok. That might wake him up, I suppose.'

Honey stood up. 'I'll go get some cake!'

I watched Honey run of then leaned towards Mori.

'You can wake up now.' I muttered.

Sure enough, Mori's eyes opened.

'He's gone…?'

I nodded.

Mori sat up.

'I'm sorry… about earlier. I don't know what happened…'

'No… what you did was good. Otherwise… I don't know what would have happened…'

Mori scowled. 'You would have been kicked out of the host club, that's for sure.'

I sighed. 'That would've been bad…'

I laughed.

'And its all because I wasn't wearing that stupid dress!'

Mori smiled.

'I'm being honest, it did look good on you!'

I leaned forward.

'Please don't say that! Whatever Tamaki likes, we don't! ok?'

I smiled.

Mori looked stunned.

'What's the matter?'

Mori struggled for words.

Finally, he choked out- 'Haruhi, I-'

'Weeeeee! I got the cake!'

Honey came running through the door and crashed into mori.

'Oh… your awake… ah well, I guess I get to eat the cake now!'

Honey sat between us, stuffing cake into his mouth.

Mori looked crestfallen.

What was he going to say?

'Don't let me… nom nom… interrupt… ummm… your conversation…. Om nom nom.'

He said between eating cake.

I looked down.

'Don't worry Mitzkuni, it was nothing important.'

The twins burst in.

'Hey, guys!' Kouru was scowling.

'While you were having fun here-' Hikaru muttered.

'-Eating cake, chatting,-'

'-We had to calm down a whole hall full of girls!'

'Help us please!'

The ran over to me and picked me up.

'I…!' I cried.

'Haruhi….' Hikaru whispered in my ear.

He looked sad.

'I….'

Hikaru's eyes pierced through mine.

'I know who…'

'What?' I whispered.

He looked at Mori and sighed.

'It is obvious… y'know.'

I gasped.

'Come with me!'

Hikaru pulled me through the back door. We ended up in a strange corridor I'd never seen before. 'Hey! Where-?' Hikaru laughed bitterly. 'This is a forgotten corridor me and koaru found… it even has classrooms and toilets. Why forget it? They're dumbasses, the people who run this school.' 'The suoh family.' I pointed out. Koaru grinned. 'Well, that explains it.' We both laughed. 'Where are we going?' I asked. 'In here…' Kaoru said, pushing open a red door. 'It's an old dressing room… this is where we get all our costume's!' 'Ah….' I muttered, staring at the rails of ridiculous costumes. 'You don't get it, do you?' Kaoru grinned mischievously. I backed away from him. 'You wouldn't dare…' I squeaked. 'You wanna bet?'

**I updated- at last! Hmmm… I wonder what will happen to Haruhi…. ;)**


	5. Tamaki's temper

**Sorry if the story is in one massive paragraph, my computer is being weird ;P**

Twenty minutes later, after a lot of shouting and banging, haruhi emerged from the changing rooms, looking irritated.

She was wearing a black and white suit, as she refused to wear a dress, and the twins wouldn't stoop as low as dressing haruhi themselves…

Hikaru and Kaoru looked pleased with themselves. 'Just perfect.' Hikaru murmered.

'You'll be ready for the final dance, and the naming of the queen ceremony…' Koaru announced.

Hikaru whispered something in Koaru's ear. It sounded like 'And king'.

'What's happened to Tamaki?' I asked.

Koaru and hikaru scowled. 'He's sulking. The girls are leaving him alone, they're scared. There've never seen him like that before.'

I gasped. 'What, he's been like this before?'

Koaru nodded. 'It first happened two months ago, when you 'turned him down'.'

'What?' I cried.

*Flashback*

Tamaki was waiting at the music room door for me. He held the door open.

'Thank you sempai…' I said wearily, passing him quickly. I had had little sleep last night and was extremely tired.

'Don't call me Senpai, Haruhi…' Tamaki jogged to keep up with me.

'Call me a Father…. Or even better, Tama-chan!' He squealed excitedly.

'Err… no, senpai.' I replied, speeding up.

'Ah…' Tamaki remained silent for a few seconds.

'…Do you want a lift?'

'No.'

'Do you want to come round mine?'

'Definitely not!'

'Haruhi… would you like to go out-'

I had walked into the girl's toilets before he could finish.

*Flashback end*

"Oh." I whispered my face pale.

Koaru and Hikaru nodded.

"At first he was all sad, crying and wailing…"

"But then, there was a fiery gleam in his eye…"

"And he went ballistic!"

"It was seriously like something had exploded…"

"I'm sure it singed my eyebrows…"

"Well that's a good thing, they look like slugs…"

"Hey, my eyebrows are perfect, thank you very much!"

"Knock it off guys!" Haruhi shouted punching them both in the head.

"What was that for?" They said simultaneously, scowling and rubbing their heads.

"So… what happened after that…?"

"Well…." Kaoru began, looking thoughtful.

"Mori had a go at him-"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"- I know… anyway, Mori told him that he should pull himself together and get over it…"

"Uh-oh…" I muttered.

They both nodded. "That was like throwing petrol onto the flames…" Koaru murmured, shaking his head slowly.

"Tamaki grabbed Mori by the neck…. I'm glad Mori's so strong, he deflected Tamaki's attacks easily…" Hikaru said seriously.

I almost giggled at his seriousness. Hikaru? Serious?

"…So yeah, ever since They've avoided each other…"

"And, ya'know Tamaki, after he calmed down he tried to make up with Mori but…"

"It didn't work." Hikaru finished.

"Hm." Was my reply.

"Well, we better get back… the final is about to begin."

Hikaru grimaced. "Kyoya will _not _be happy…"

The retraced down the secret corridor and soon found themselves sneaking into the hall.

They all raised their eyebrows at the scene.

A mass of girls were surrounding Mori and a stressed Kyoya, bombarding them with questions.

Tamaki was sulking in the corner, a black aurora surrounding him.

Honey was whizzing around looking excited.

And in the centre of the room was Renge.

"Never fear! The fairy Godmother is here to save the daaaayyahhhh!"

She was trampled down by Honey who flew past her, knocking her down.

Koaru shook his head. Hikaru laughed.

The girls noticed us and came running over.

We were now surrounded by screaming girls.

"Haruhi! Haruhi!"

"Hika-chan, What's happening?"

"What's wrong with Tama-chan?"

"I'm scared!"

The girls were interrupted by a loud shout of…

"QUIET!"

Tamaki was once again standing on the stage.

His hair was a mess, and his cheeks were flushed red.

The room fell silent, and everyone looked at him.

Hikaru and Koaru balled their hands into fists.

"We will. Continue. This ball. Like nothing happened!" Tamaki screamed into the microphone after short pauses.

"Whoa… stressy much!" I muttered, shocked.

Tamaki took a few deep breaths.

"Er…" Tamaki paused for a moment, then faked a princely smile.

"It is now time for the final dance!" He announced warmly.

He almost appeared to be, well, back to normal, but there was a certain gleam in his eyes that proved her wrong.

Most of the girls blushed, then forgetting the previous incident, rushed up to the stage excitedly.

"And I thought the people at this school had brains…" I muttered, annoyed.

Hikaru grunted in response, appearing frustrated.

"Ok then girls, find a dance partner!"

With that, he jumped into the crowd and was mauled by a crowd of desperate girls.

Soon enough, I was grabbed by an excited girl and dragged on to the dance floor.

The music shakily began and me and my partner began to waltz.

From across the room I saw Mori scowling at his frightened partner.

I bit my lip.

_This is a disaster._


End file.
